Words Unspoken
by xELMC666x
Summary: Jon thinks back on moments with his best friend on the road on their journey to the WWE. Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley/OC


The Words Unspoken

He knew it would be brought up, there was no way it couldn't be. Okay so it would be a much nicer story of intrigue compared to the desperate need she had followed him into the company willingly. It took him two hours to make the officials sign her full time, _"__She's too frail Mox, she's too little. She'll be no good"_ how she proved them wrong. She was breath taking, she was doing everything she could to prove herself and never once did she complain that anyone was too stiff or that it hurt too much. He understood her, she _needed_ it, she had admitted it before. What 18 almost 19 year old wants that kind of violence? A very special one.

_She was supposed to be against him not teaming with him but Tommy Dreamer refused her as a team mate, something about her being too tiny, too fragile, too messed up and too young. Bullshit, Jon had gotten into this young and he had seen this kid wrestle, her fucking parents and 10 siblings did it, she was no different, she was talented. The officials had made the decision to cut her but Mox had seen a lot of himself when he was turned down at 16 when her face fell in disappointment which she masked with professional understanding, some bullshit about it just being the 'business' it wasn't – Dreamer didn't want to be outshone by a teenager. Mox could barely contain himself as if he was watching a gavel come down on the death sentence on her career. 'I'll take her, Dreamer can have Reby,'he said gruffly, the officials looked at Dreamer who was in shock at the very thought Mox had saved her ass. 'Fine,' he spoke eventually, 'But if I break her nail, I ain't apologising,'Dreamer huffed before the veteran stalked out. It was probably 30 minutes after the meeting the small woman had found him, unafraid to approach him even though he had always been a loner, and hugged his middle tightly. He looked down from his cigarette in shock and hugged back, 'Thank you,' she breathed, 'I won't let you down.'_

_'I know,' he mumbled stroking her hair content_

If you had asked why he was drawn to the 5'0 gorgeous Greek girl, he couldn't tell you, she had 9 big brothers and an older sister and friends in the business but he just wanted to protect her. He was used to hanging alone before and after matches, before she teamed with him, bar Sami, no one had been able to control themselves in a promo with him, she was so natural speaking and just knew how to react to him. On cold nights she'd cuddle under his arm as he smoked, sometimes she would light up, sometimes she wouldn't but more often or not he would let her have a drag from his. She felt warm against his side and sometimes her little soft hand would lace with his large calloused hand and it would feel nice just to have someone to support you.

_He knew something had happened when he walked outside to smoke and she was sitting curled up with her head down. "Dee?" he asked sitting beside he, her large blue eyes met his, full of tears with some delicately sitting on the fake lashes she insisted on wearing. Her plump pink bottom lip was turning red from being bitten and gnawed at during her tearful breakdown. He instinctively pulled her under his arm, "What's the matter precious?" he stroked a tear from her eye gently and more replaced it, his senses were hyper aware of the razor blade balanced delicately between two little fingers. "They all hate me here, I know I'm new but they don't think I can do this, that I can't prove myself. They say I need to do bigger bumps show them I'm not afraid of pain," she clenched her eyes shut in sorrow holding her head. "I live in pain all the time," she sniffed. He was aware of what she had been through and what she had put her body through, "Dee we know you are great, they always rag on the newer kids." Jon pushed her hair back gently, "Please don't use this," he whispered tapping the razor blade._

"_I shouldn't I want to cover them with tattoos but I need a release for the pain," she whimpered. He gently pushed one sleeve of her hoodie up and wiped some concealer away to inspect the varied scars on her arm and kissed her wrist where her pulse was. "I'll help you just please don't do this," he whispered, "Something as beautifully delicate as you should not be hurting themselves this way precious," she nodded silently listening to his voice, he cupped her face, "Promise me precious no more harming yourself this way,"_

"_I promise," she smiled slightly tilting her head to lean on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and smiled continuing his original plan to smoke._

He sighed to himself it had helped her, he originally only wanted her to watch but the way her eyes lit up and her mouth parted in silent wonder, he knew he couldn't deny her. They had resigned to sharing a twin room to save money, sometimes a double, she had money but was rebelling and trying to make it just on her earnings. He knew she was paying his debt off without him being aware, how she had made sure all fines he got for fighting were paid off but still she stayed with him, leaving him to his own space but always looking out for him.

_Well he had done it, clutching his bag and her little hand he had taken her to CZW not that anyone would hurt her outside of the ring, "Wow," she mused looking around. He smiled before becoming serious, "You stay back here okay?"_

"_I don't get to get involved?" she asked tilting her head almost pouting, "I can handle this," and in that statement he knew it was true. He kissed her wrists again to prove to himself she was coping. "If I ask and they say yes you might have to bleed and I just don't know if you are ready, or maybe I am not ready to put you through that." the small woman nodded and pulled him into a dressing room and handed him the blade, "I'll sterilize it if you help me,"_

"_Dee..." he breathed, how did she have so much faith in this, he watched her dumbly as she washed the blade, could he do this. As she parted her hair slightly, she pointed near her hairline, "Here just a little bit," before he knew it he was hearing himself instructing her, she held his hoodie tight as he made a small cut which bled accordingly – as he washed it he noticed although her eyes were watering but she was fine, she was smiling at him, adoration at her friend. "Never ever let anyone else do this for you," he whispered quietly holding her face and she nodded in agreement, putting her hands over his. Their connection was one of understanding and Jon couldn't remember a chick he wanted to spend time with as much as her. "Get ready just in case I'll ask if you can join and be my valet," he smiled. Excitement danced in her eyes and she scurried off, it took him less than ten minutes for them to agree it for her. They had exclaimed it was a great idea, she had some buzz, she was willing and she was beautiful, best of all she could hold herself in the ring._

_Jon had never seen excitement like he saw in her eyes as they got ready to go out, she wasn't acting peppy or too strange compared to him, she fitted him well, she was in character and having her out there was exciting. He watched in bated breath as she was hit by the kendo stick, she sold it, she bled, she didn't bitch and whine and cry. As soon as they got backstage and they got her cleaned up, her small arms were around his neck in a hug, thanks being muttered into him as he held her close. "I felt the same rush, it feels awesome, I feel alive Jon,"_

"_They want you to stay," he smiled down at her, his little project was become a huge part of his life, an important part. "Do you want to stay for a while?"_

"_Yes," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, he had given her a way to get the pain out rather than her being ashamed of her scars covering her arms._

_They spent their times together on the road sharing a room, understanding their needs and personal space. He had gone out drinking, she had gone to the shitty hotel to call her parents and let them know she was fine and how they had to understand her choices and needs. He got in a fight just as she got tucked up for bed, he knew he was fucked when the police arrived, his brain was telling his mouth to shut up but it wouldn't stop so his bail went up. He dialled her solemnly and breathed a sigh of relief when she answered, "Hello?"_

"_Dee its me,"_

"_Jon is 2am where are you?" she sounded more awake now as he heard the bed shift._

"_Jail bar fight, you have to tell the promoters, they want $1000 for bail, I haven't been paid yet." he sighed, he hated giving up his hard earned cash for stupid shit like this. _

"_I'll come down and get you, just trust me," it took her 30 minutes but she arrived, handing over a wad of cash, she signed him out. _

"_Where did you get that," he asked timidly,_

"_My bank account, I didn't do this for any other reason than I wanted you outta there Jay, so I didn't use my earnings, I can start all over again tomorrow." she smiled._

"_I appreciate this so much, I'll pay you back,"_

"_No you won't, just be my blanket tonight," she smiled at him as he cuddled her under his arm._

Jon smiled to himself remembering the night where she couldn't sleep, she kept talking because her head was wandering and usually how he'd be a grumpy bastard and shout at anyone else to shut the fuck up, he listened properly and even enjoyed her quotes and stories. He remembered playing with her hair until a yawn escaped her mouth and her big blue eyes fluttered close. Her muttering goodnight and cuddling right into him, her heart warmed him, he was no longer a cold hearted man. He had someone to look after and someone who supported him. They had become such close friends that he didn't even worry about telling her about his childhood, she told him about hers and again that night they were wrapped around each other. She was like one of the boys, she just understood everything so Jon had to understand her.

_The match had been brutal and her ankle was fucked, she was emotional and throwing up in the small bathroom. She didn't cuddle Jon automatically like normal and he wasn't worried he knew there was something up he just needed to find out how he could help. "I need to go to the drug store,"_

"_I'll go, I need smokes anyways," Jon said shrugging his hoodie on, stopping to look at the horrified stare of his precious cargo. "What? What's the matter?"_

"_You can't go," she spluttered, her cheeks reddening and her brows furrowed, "I need pain pills, smokes, I need gum, I need razors and I need...other things," his brow raised, "I can get that, write a fucking list."_

"_I can't its women things," she hissed embarrassed by the admission, understanding dawned on his face and he kissed her head before going out. Her ankle needed rested and he wasn't going to let her walk to the store in the dark alone. He smiled seeing Drake Younger there getting supplies for his room, "Mox emerges, what are you here for?"_

"_Shit for Dee," he smiled grabbing a basket, "I don't mind. She's been throwing up since we got back,"_

"_Poor shit man, I hate being sick, later man I'm gonna dash before I buy more shit I don't need."_

_Ally was curled up in her pyjamas having soaked in a bath just to feel better when Jon stumbled in with grocery bags, "Fucking hell that's a long walk," he sat Indian style at the bottom of the bed. She sat up interested as he emptied the bag, smokes, a spare lighter for them, a small bottle of pepsi max because that's what Dee preferred, a small bottle of cheap knock off Jack, razors, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, pain pills, a hot water bottle, ice cream and a sealed bag. He handed her the bag wordlessly and she peeked in and smiled big kissing his cheek, "You are a gentlemen to get me both," she giggled as he pulled a face, _

"_I never wanna know what you do with them, go get sorted, I'll get the hot water bottle going," she dashed in and smiled back at his figure as he boiled the kettle unaware he was being watched. Any man who could properly buy and prepare for a period with no guidance was a gentleman and a lucky find to have. She smiled at Jon one more time before darting into the bathroom, she was lucky to have him. When she came back out she smiled at a cute little black bear he had bought her as he wrapped the hot water bottle back in the cover and lay behind her placing it on her small stomach rubbing it gently. "You got the bear because its cute and it will make you happy on the road," he mumbled against her hair. "Imma call it Mox because you are fucking adorable," she grinned at him._

_Their live in lifestyle became their usual, he'd have a few beers then go to the hotel and hang with her. It had been someone's idea to bring her along to a night out, sneak her in and hope for the best and when it worked Jon was instantly on edge. She looked older than her 19 years but she looked beautiful, "Your on the road wife is alright man," Drake smiled._

"_I don't want to deal with her fucking family if something happens," Jon replied drinking his beer slowly. _

"_We'll keep an eye on her, I gotta hand it to you dude, she's a cool chick I was speaking to her earlier and she knows her stuff," Drake smiled. Jon smiled and drank his beer and slowly began to relax. _

_It was an hour later when he began to panic when both Sami and Ally had gone missing and no one had seen them. He stepped outside trying to call Ally or Sami when he heard crying and yelling, fearing the worst he ran towards the noise and saw Sami hammering some dude who's face had clearly been broken. "Sami what the fuck is going on?" he demanded._

"_Fucker put something in her drink, she pushed him off and he back handed her." Sami spat at the guy on the floor but Jon focused on Ally who was curled up small. He knelt down and wiped the blood off her face and punched the attacker on the floor and lifted her, "Time to go home," she meekly nodded and quietly thanked Sami before curling against Jon where she felt safe._

Jon paced his locker room feeling the pain of their last match together as a team fill his brain again, just the sorrow was written all over her face during the pre-match stuff. She was a young girl no matter how much she got off on the pain she couldn't risk injuring herself before she had even started. Jon was moving onto the WWE, he had received word he had gotten in.

_As she packed her bag ready to leave when they finished the match the tears welled in her eyes again and she cursed this feeling, she had gained respect from her peers but here she was crying over the same stuff again. They knew this night was coming, Jon shuffled in and wrapped his arms around her and felt the heavy sobs break free from her. Jon was going to continue until January 7__th__, just a few weeks without her, he'd finish up in DragonGate then move onto bigger and better things. He had been one of her main crutches over the last year, helping her get through things. "Sssh Dee," he rocked her. She clung to his top and swallowed a sob and smiled a watery smile at him as he wiped her eyes. "You'll be in WWE soon, we'll be running the show precious," she nodded again and kissed his cheek,_

"_Thank you for everything, I feel stupid now but here." a matching black bear to the one he gave her was thrust towards him, he chuckled and kissed her head. _

"_I'll call it Nyx, Nyx and Mox," they sat cuddled together quietly in contemplation and waited for their last match together._

_The camera was on them for their last promo and already she could feel the tears welling up again and before she knew it his lips were on hers to give the fans who wanted it on-screen, a first and final look at the Aphrodite Nyx Noir/Jon Moxley relationship. She turned around to leave as instructed and walked out the door, sliding down the wall crying as she heard him finish the promo. He was beside her in a short amount of time cuddling her again rocking her and telling her to relax. It wasn't the end._

It wasn't the end, as he took the WWE by storm she bought it over and loads of their old stomping grounds making deal with foreign companies for competition, the kid was rebuilding wrestling and making it fun and interesting again. She was back but she was doing a DVD so that meant talking about CZW, her family only found out she competed there once she had left. This was going to be interesting, he sat out for a cigarette mulling it over when he felt the familiar warmth under his arm and there Ally cuddled close to him and relaxed. It felt good to him, he was finally home.


End file.
